


This is Not a Love Song

by YesCaptainAndor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Biting, Bondage, Cassian Andor is not Prince Charming, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Interrogation, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, OOC Cassian, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sexual Torture, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Warning: no fluff here, Whipping, j/k Pay Attention!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptainAndor/pseuds/YesCaptainAndor
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If anything offends you and you keep reading, just try not to get a nosebleed, dahling!





	1. Loka

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If anything offends you and you keep reading, just try not to get a nosebleed, dahling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draven's orders were clear: "We need to know everything that girl knows, and I mean EVERYTHING. You know what to do.”
> 
> On the flight to Jedha, Cassian takes advantage of Jyn's weakness for Corellian gin, and then some. All in the name of the Rebellion, of course.

“Galen Erso is vital to the Empire’s weapons program. We need to know everything that girl knows, and I mean EVERYTHING. You know what to do.”

Cassian nodded at Draven’s pointed look. As the Rebel Alliance’s top spy he had, over the years, developed a formidable array of skills and strategies to extract information crucial to advancing the Rebellion’s cause—and he rarely failed. Although he took little pleasure in emotionally manipulating his sources, it was necessary when the usual bribes or threats wouldn’t work. He sensed that Jyn Erso was driven by a quiet but intense fire, one that he still didn’t fully understand. One thing he was sure of—she would not crack under the usual inducements. He had to gain her trust, and there was no going around it. She was young, and he would use her inexperience to his full advantage. 

_All too easy._

Cassian sighed as he walked back to the waiting ship. It was just another job; unfortunately for his victims, one that he was very good at. 

\--------

“Trust goes both ways,” she said. Stymied, he dropped his gaze for a moment. When he raised his eyes again he was met a knowing glance, wise beyond her years. 

_Shit. This is not a good start._

He had no choice but to let her keep the damn blaster. She was right—only an idiot would venture into Jedha City without a weapon. But only an idiot would trust a volatile captive with a means of gaining the upper hand. He mentally smacked himself as he turned away and hauled himself into the pilot’s seat, trying to focus on the launch sequence. Kaytoo wasn’t helping. “Would you like to know the probability of her using it against you? It’s high. Very high.” 

As they soared into Yavin’s upper atmosphere, Cassian was filled with a sense of disquiet. She had thrown him off-balance right from the beginning. This mission wasn’t going to be as simple as he had thought. He needed to get on top of the situation, quickly. He knew what he had to do.

\--------

As soon as they were safely in hyperspace, Cassian left the cockpit and made his way back to the passenger hold. “Stay here,” he told Kaytoo, “unless I call for you.”

She had fallen asleep, strapped in and scrunched uncomfortably over the bench. In repose, her face looked startlingly young, but he knew that when she opened her eyes, he’d be met with the piercing stare of a thousand-year old soul. He could not afford to let his guard down again. She was cunning, this one, and a good fighter, judging from Melshi’s sorry state. She would not easily give up her secrets, but he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. After two decades of service to the Rebellion, he had been hardened by war to the point that he had no qualms about committing morally questionable acts when necessary. All in the name of the Rebellion.

His gaze raked over her slender body, dressed for battle. He would strip her until she was defenseless, then he would take everything she had. 

He might even enjoy it. 

\--------

“Jyn.” He nudged her. She jerked awake, blaster instantly pointed at him. 

“Easy!” He had his hands up. “We’re several hours away from Jedha. You can sleep in the bunk." He nodded at the door to the captain’s quarters at the back of the ship. 

Jyn unbuckled herself and groaned quietly as she stretched her cramped limbs. Cassian opened the door to the cabin and looked at her expectantly. She eyed him suspiciously, but his face was completely neutral. She surveyed the tiny, utilitarian cabin. A single bunk bed, neatly made up; a small desk and chair; a ‘fresher in the back. Seemed safe enough. As she stepped into the room, she inadvertently brushed against his chest and caught a whiff of leather and blaster oil. She knew this scent, and the life that came with it. They were cut from the same cloth, he and she… and therefore, she knew she could not trust him. 

Cassian reached into a storage unit beside the desk and held out a canteen. “Water?” She eyed it warily but accepted, sat down on the bunk, and drank thirstily. Cassian rummaged some more and pulled out a bottle of amber-colored liquid, then turned to leave.

“Hey.” Jyn eyed the bottle. “What’s that?” 

“Corellian gin.”

“Aren’t you going to share?” 

_Bingo. The brief was thorough._

Cassian appeared to consider it for a moment, then shut the door and put the bottle on the table. He produced 2 small glasses, one blue and one red. He filled both glasses, sat down on the chair, and handed the red one to her. 

" _Tagay_.” He raised his glass to her. “ _Tagay_ ” she replied, and tossed the drink back. She winced out of habit, but the gin was surprisingly smooth going down her throat.

“That’s Festian, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He poured himself another drink. 

“So how does a someone from the middle of nowhere end up running with Rebellion Central Command?” She prompted him to refill her glass. 

“You’d be surprised at the reach of the Empire’s iron fist. My father was killed during a protest against the expansion of Republic militarism.” He allowed his gaze to become unfocused, but a flicker of real pain flashed across his face.

“My mother was killed by the Empire. In front of me.” Their eyes met. He knew that, of course, and he held her gaze as he refilled her glass, an unspoken bond growing between them. He snuck a glance at the blaster on the mattress, inches away from her hand. He was debating whether or not to press his advantage, when Jyn sighed and removed her battle vest. 

_The drug should be working by now._

“This is good stuff. Does the Rebellion blow all its credits on top-shelf gin?”

“We get a good deal from our sources.”

“No doubt.” She drained her glass and leaned forward so he could refill it again. He saw that her eyes dropped to his mouth, the pupils dilated. She bit her lip, and her gaze settled at the opening of his shirt.

_That’s it. Make her come to you. That’s the only way it will work._

\--------

Jyn felt flushed, the heat from the gin pooling in her belly in a most pleasant way. After the chill of the passenger hold, the cabin felt deliciously warm. 

_As deliciously warm as his eyes._

Jyn caught herself, and sat up straighter to push back against a slight fogginess. She knew how to handle herself. She’d been known to drink some of the galaxy’s most infamous smugglers under the table.

_Cannot trust him. Where is that water?_

Cassian refilled her glass with more gin. “And you? Our newest and most important source of imperial information. Will we get a good deal from you?” He leaned into her, eyes locked onto her face.

Jyn swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She felt burning hot, and yet fought the urge to shiver. The engine suddenly seemed too loud, and he was so close, and he smelled so good. She looked at his moustache and wondered how it would feel against her skin. The thought made her flush, and she felt a twinge between her legs. 

_Stop it, Jyn. Get a grip. His pretty face will not do you any favors._

Jyn stood up and tossed back the rest of her drink. She stared back at him defiantly. “That depends on whether you come through with your side of the bargain.” 

“I always come through.” His gaze lazily dropped to her feet and slowly, deliberately made its way up her body, lingering on her hips and chest, and finally fixing on her face. “Every. Single. Time.”

_What the fuck._

She shivered, covered with goosebumps and feeling truly cold now. Her heart was pounding hard, she was breathing hard, and her skin crawled with a tingling sensation, not quite unpleasant. Something was not right. The sound of her pulse filled her head, and she felt her gorge rise. She quickly put her empty glass on the table and turned towards the ‘fresher.

Cassian stood up. “I should let you get some rest.” She nodded, fighting nausea, then tripped over his boots. He caught her as she stumbled against him, pushing him back against the desk. Her palms were flat against his chest, and she shut her eyes as she gasped for breath and prayed that the room would stop spinning.

“Hey. Hey. Are you okay?” Cassian pushed her hair out of her eyes and steadied her face against his hand. “Here, drink some water. That’s it. That’s it.” He took the empty canteen from her and cradled her body close to his. She laid her forehead on his chest as she fought for control. Slowly, she began to feel better. She was dimly aware that his thigh was between her legs. 

She raised her head. “Cassian, I’m… I’m okay.” 

“Good. Now relax. Breathe. Just breathe.” Actually, she was not okay—her bones felt like jelly. She sagged against him and let him hold her, one hand gently stroking her hair while the other rubbed slow circles across her lower back. They were so close, she could feel the rise of his chest with each breath. Soon, they were breathing together. She felt incredibly… safe.

_Not safe._

She tried to move. “Shhhh, relax. I’ve got you.” His lips were at her temple, murmuring Festian nothings into her hair, both hands rubbing her back now. It felt so, so good. She let herself fall into him, her nose bumping up against the side of his throat. His hands rubbed slowly, deeply, up and down her back. She grit her teeth as a wave of pleasure washed through her body, and moaned quietly when his hands started kneading lower and lower, until he was pushing her down into his thigh. She felt a spurt of wet heat between her legs, and arched against him, inhaling his scent. Her lips hovered over his pulse point, aching to taste him.

Alarm bells were going off in her head, but a languorous weakness stole over her. Through the last shreds of her consciousness, she knew that there would be no turning back after this. She parted her lips ever so gently against his neck, pressed her tongue against his throat.

“Jyn,” Cassian gasped. She trailed her tongue along the side of his neck and sucked at a spot beneath his ear. “Jyn, stop. You’re drunk.” He pulled away, but his hand dipped slightly beneath the waistband of her pants. She ground down into this thigh. “No. No. I’m not. I just…” 

“Yes?” Cassian was looking at her now, through those ridiculous lashes. 

“I…”

_Fuck it._

Jyn fisted her hands into his jacket and pulled his lips down to hers. A wave of intense, shimmering pleasure rolled through her body, and she felt his hands tenderly cup her face as he deepened the kiss. That was the last thing she remembered before the world went white.

\--------

When he came out of the fresher, she was still asleep. He padded over silently to the bunk. Reaching carefully behind her, he took the blaster and checked the safety. It was off. 

_Loka, this girl._

He clicked the safety on and tucked the blaster in his holster. He reached for the door, and hesitated. He looked back at Jyn once more, and left the blaster on the table.

_You’re gonna live to regret this, Andor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2005, I wrote a hot but unconsummated scene between Gren and Vicious of Cowboy Bebop. This is my second attempt at writing smut. Rebelcaptain forever.


	2. Kerida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian nurses Jyn through the effects of a Festian drug. Things heat up as he tries to cool her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If anything offends you and you keep reading, just try not to wet yourself, dear!

Cassian deepened the kiss and felt Jyn’s hands tangle in his hair. She moaned into his mouth as his hands resumed their downward journey until he was massaging her ass, encouraging her to fuck herself on his leg. 

_All too easy._

But he couldn’t afford to become complacent—too much was at stake. He needed all the information she had on Galen Erso, and more importantly, he needed her complete allegiance. He had one chance to get this right. He broke the kiss and cupped her cheeks in his hands, searching her face. “Jyn. Jyn, wait. Are you sure about this?”

She stared back at him blankly, eyes glazed and pupils dilated. As another wave of shivers wracked her body, she hissed and writhed like a lothal cat in heat, her jaw working incessantly as she clenched her teeth. The classic symptoms of Extasis.

He shifted their positions and easily lifted her onto the desk, propping her up against the wall. It was hitting her hard now, and Cassian was momentarily concerned that he might have given her too strong a dose. Earlier, while she slept, he had laced her glass with the Festian drug, deciding to use a full dose as he could not risk anything less than the drug’s full effect. He would not get a second chance.

He had procured the Extasis from one of his contacts on Fest. Obscure, strictly black market, and extremely hard to come by, it was an ancient drug first synthesized by a lost civilization, now used only by Festian tribes in a remote, inaccessible region of the planet. They used it exclusively for the binding ritual of young couples promised to each other from birth. After drinking the Extasis, the couple retired to a hut from which they did not emerge until 2 to 3 days later, at which point they were intensely bonded through a shared spiritual experience precipitated by the drug. Couples that took the Extasis together were said to remain utterly devoted to each other until the end of their lives. Quaint, he thought. According to his contact, an itinerant mystic with a background in molecular chemistry, certain compounds in the drug elicited neural reactions that gave rise to heightened feelings of emotional closeness, trust, intimacy, and kinship. Under the right conditions, such feelings could quickly become intense and prolonged. Minor side effects: dry mouth, nausea, chills, clenching, disorientation. Major side effects: hyperthermia, sleeplessness, rapid heartbeat, increased responsiveness to touch, heightened sensory pleasure, euphoria.

So much for spiritual experiences, he thought, as he watched Jyn whimper and writhe on the table. When she came to, she would remember nothing, but she would be his, mind and body. Just like the others who had come before her.

Jyn started breathing heavily again, and there were signs of distress on her face. She gagged and he reached for the trash can just in case. The nausea would dissipate once the drug was fully ingested by her system. Until then, he had to keep her calm and hydrated. “Here, drink this.” He held the canteen to her lips, and gently brushed her hair out of her face. “Relax. I’ll take care of you. I promise, it’s gonna be okay.” She was too far gone to understand what he was saying, but words of comfort and care would reinforce the bonding effect that was happening at a deeper level of her consciousness. He caught her when she started to slump sideways. “No Jyn, you gotta sit up. Come on.” He grabbed a pillow from the bed and propped it behind her back so that she could recline comfortably. Lying down at this stage would induce more nausea and potentially lead to a bad trip. He eyed her sweaty, flushed face and felt her forehead. She was burning up. "Come on, Jyn, let's get you cooled off." He carefully pulled her forward to lean against him so get could pull her shirt off. A rawhide necklace with a rough, uncut crystal pendant nestled in the valley of her breasts. He removed the necklace and tucked it into the desk drawer, then he poured a little water on her neck, shoulders and arms, massaging them to stimulate circulation. He wet his hands and moistened her face. When his thumb brushed over her lips, they parted and she started to suck on his finger, moaning sensuously. He withdrew his hand when she started to bite down. “Ah-ah, no teeth now.” 

"Mmmmm." She looked up at him and smiled. 

_So far so good._

He helped her lean back against the wall, poured some water on her chest and watched, fascinated, as it trickled down her breasts. Her dampened breast band turned semi-transparent, revealing her hardened nipples. As she sighed and voluptuously arched her back, he felt himself getting hard. He tried to keep himself in check, but when she started moaning and rubbing her nipples, he couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped his hands under her breast band and fondled her tits, nuzzling into her neck to suck gently on the sensitive areas of her throat. 

“Cassian,” she gasped, and he smiled triumphantly into her skin. 

“Jyn,” he whispered. “Sweet, sweet, Jyn." He lifted his head and cupped her face, looking into her eyes as if she were the only thing that mattered in the universe. _"Kerida_ ,” he said softly before kissing her deeply, his tongue pushing past her parted lips to plunder her mouth. She responded with heat, sucking on his tongue and wrapping her legs around his hips, hands fisting in his hair as she pulled him down to her. Whimpering, she started to rut against his hardness. He thrust back, guiding them both into a sinuous rhythm. He kissed his way down her chest and pulled down her breast band, squeezing her tits together and burying his face in her cleavage, groaning as he turned to lick and suck on one nipple, then the other, over and over until he had his fill. He was breathing hard as he mouthed the tender undersides of her breasts, resisting the urge to bite—he couldn’t leave any marks that she would see. Not yet anyway. By now, his erection was verging on painful. He pulled away and doused his face with water.

_Pace yourself, Andor. There’s lots more work to be done._


	3. Walang Hiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian weaponizes cunnilingus. Jyn puts up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If anything offends you and you keep reading, just make sure you have a spare set of panties, hon!

Cassian doused his face with water and shook his head to clear it, breathing deeply as he fought to control his arousal. He stared at Jyn spread out on the table before him, her hips undulating sensuously as she cupped her breasts and offered them to him. He felt his cock twitch and shut his eyes for a moment to steel his resolve.

 

_Not yet. This is not about you, Andor._

 

First he had to get her stabilized enough to tell him what she knew. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. He selected one and dropped it into a glass of water, swirling it around as the pill fizzed and turned the liquid orange. The muscle relaxant would relieve her of the worst of the clenching and reduce her heart rate to the point that she could relax and focus enough to speak coherently. 

He helped her sit up and held the glass up to her lips. “Here, drink this. It will make you feel better.” After she drained the glass, he set it aside and steadied her head between his hands, peering at her face. “Jyn. Jyn, it’s Cassian. How do you feel?” Her pupils were still dilated, but she eventually focused on him.

“Cassian,” she rasped. “Cassian, touch me. Touch me please.” She wound her arms around his neck and tried to pull him towards her, sloppily kissing his jaw, murmuring entreaties into his skin. Her nipples rubbed against his vest, and the cold buckle of his belt burned her. She dipped her head to mouth at his collarbone, then started licking into the delicate hollow at the base of his throat.

He drew a shuddering breath and pulled her wrists away from his neck. “Shhhh, it’s okay, don’t you worry.” His tongue caressed her lips. “I’m going to touch you and make you feel good. Really good." He slipped his hand into her hair and kissed her again, his tongue lavishing her mouth. "But first, you have to tell me where.”

“Where?”

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

She gave him a stricken look and glanced away. Cassian tightened his grip on her hair and forced her to look at him. "Tell me."

“I can’t,” she said, her chin trembling. 

"Yes you can."

"No. Please don't make me." Her eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears.

He shook her by the arms. "I won’t touch you unless you tell me."

She pleaded silently with her eyes. After a long pause, she whispered, "down there.” His hand dropped down, cupping between her legs. “Here?” he asked, pressing down lightly with the heel of his hand. Jyn bit her lip and nodded, flushing deeply. Cassian began to stroke the seam of her pants lightly with a fingernail. “Like this?”

Jyn drew a shuddering breath and hissed, "yes!" Cassian kept stroking, slowly increasing the pressure. He captured her tongue between his lips, the kiss rooting deep into her loins. When he started rubbing up and down her crotch with his whole hand, she groaned and clamped her thighs around it, squirming as she tried desperately to generate more friction.

“Tell me Jyn. Tell me what you want.” He held her down and applied pressure on her pubic bone. “I want to hear you to say it.”

“I want…." Jyn swallowed hard. "I want you to touch my pussy. Please, Cassian. Please touch my pussy.” 

"I'm your Captain, Jyn." He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. “That is how you will address me, and that is why you will obey me. Do you understand?" His eyes bore into hers.

“Yes!”

"Answer me properly!"

"Yes, Captain!” She breaking apart fast into a heaving wreck of need. “Please,” she implored. “I want you to touch me so badly.”

He kissed her roughly, nipping at her lips. “If I touch your pussy, you have to promise me to hold still. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Her chin quivered.

“If you move, I’ll have to stop. I mean it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Captain."

He removed her boots and socks, then unfastened her pants and pulled them off. He spread her legs and smiled when he saw she had soaked through her panties. He felt the wet spot, and his mouth watered. He could smell her already. 

He slipped his hand in through the top of her panties and traced up her slit with two blunt, calloused fingers, gently parting her folds. “So wet, Jyn.” His fingers trailed slowly up and down, smearing her slick all over her pussy lips. "Is this for me?" He raised his fingers to his lips and tasted her—salty and musky, heady and tantalizing. She bit her lip and squirmed, but held her position. 

“That’s right. Hold still. Good girl.” 

He pulled her hips to the edge of the table and knelt between her legs, pressing kisses into her inner thighs. He rubbed his face sensuously into the crotch of her panties and groaned, inhaling deeply. His cock twitched, but he ignored it. As he started to mouth at her mound and lick up at her through the thin material, he felt her thighs tense on either side of his head. 

Jyn grit her teeth and struggled to keep her legs spread. “Captain, please," she whimpered. "Please, I want to feel your mouth on my pussy.”

He chuckled and gently nipped at her clit, making her gasp. He stood up and removed her panties, then spread her legs wide and placed her heels on the edge of the table, instructing her to hold her knees open. He shucked off his vest and took a sip of water, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sight of Jyn Erso obediently exposing herself to him, offering up her cunt like a glistening fruit.

 

_Now we’re getting somewhere._

 

He got down between her legs and licked up at her gash with broad swipes of his tongue. Force, she tasted good.

He captured her the top of her lips between his fingers, massaging them and pulling them back to expose her clitty. He licked at the glistening, pink flesh that peeked between his fingers, then alternated between sucking on her pussy lips and stabbing his tongue into her hole, tasting every part of her. Gripping her inner thighs, he canted her hips upwards and started to eat her in earnest, lost in what was before him. He buried his face in the wet swollen flesh, digging faster and deeper with his tongue, his teeth grawing at her clit. The hot silk of her hair, her plump wet lips, the luscious nectar oozing onto his tongue—it stirred into him a frenzy, and he allowed himself to lose control—just a little bit—moaning and rocking his hips as he wrapped his arms around her and burrowed into her sex.

Jyn threw her head back, gasping ecstatically, spreading her legs even wider, tilting her hips, moaning loudly. His stubble scraped her skin, and she bore down, whining as her cunt clenched on emptiness, fighting the urge to clamp his head between her legs. Soon, she was shamelessly pushing her pussy into his face. She wanted, she wanted, and it wasn’t enough.

She let go of her knees and touched the sides of his head. 

He stopped abruptly, and stood up over her. His mouth and beard glistened with her slick. “I told you not to move.”

"I can't stand it," she gasped, her hips bucking uncontrollably. "Please don't stop."

"You're not good at obeying orders, are you?"

In response, Jyn reached between her thighs and started to touch herself. 

“ _Walang hiya!_ ” He slapped her hand aside. "I said don't move!"

Cassian pulled her off the table, flipped her around, bent her over and pinned her down with his body. She squealed and started to struggle but he was too quick for her. Reaching under the desk, he pulled up straps that had been secured on each side, and quickly tied down one flailing arm, then the other, making sure there was just enough give. The straps were rubbery so they would hold, but leave no marks. He detached two more straps from underneath the table and kicked her ankles apart, securing them to each leg of the desk.

"No!" She struggled hard, but the straps held firm. She was completely exposed to him.

He slapped her ass. "What did I tell you? Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Jyn screeched and thrashed against her bonds. "Let me go, you bastard!"

“Go on, scream! Only Kay will hear you. You want him to come in here?” He spanked the other cheek twice. "You just don't think I'm serious, do you? You wanna play with me?" He slapped her pussy, and she jerked forward, keening.

He was definitely hard now. He got down between her legs and buried his face in her cleft, lapping up her juices, addicted to her taste. He scraped his tongue over her clit, then pinched it and rolled it between his fingers as he fucked her hole with his tongue, extracting increasingly anguished moans from her. He pulled away, gasping, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He spanked her once more for good measure.

He pulled the table out and positioned it so that she was facing the chair. 

He grabbed her hair and raised her face. "You will obey your Captain," he whispered with deadly calm. 

She spat at him, eyes sparking with fury. "Rebel scum!"


	4. Maldita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian serves up some Huttese honey. Jyn is still putting up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If anything offends you and you still want to keep reading, just make sure you pull up your big girl panties first, ok luv?

"Rebel scum!" Jyn spat with fury. 

That was the last straw. Cassian was running out of time and she hadn’t even begun to crack. He opened the desk drawer and extracted a slender metal syringe with a rounded tip and a bottle of dark red, viscous liquid. The Huttese slave traders had charged him a pretty penny for this little bit of honey, harvested from the nests of Tatooine’s sand wasps. Blended with a heating agent, it was powerful aphrodisiac, short-lived but extremely effective when applied internally. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to using it, but she was still resisting, and he needed to get her talking, fast. 

He filled the syringe, wincing slightly when he caught a whiff of the honey’s intense, pungent aroma. His mouth in a grim line, he pressed on Jyn’s lower back to keep her steady, then inserted the syringe into her cunt.

Jyn jolted when she felt something cold, hard and smooth penetrating her. She twisted frantically but Cassian had her firmly pinned to the table. 

“Easy, Jyn… almost there.” Once Cassian felt the tip of the syringe bottom out, he slowly pushed the plunger down and withdrew it when it was empty. Honey seeped out of her hole, and he smeared the overflow around her pussy lips, making sure they were well-coated. 

Jyn sobbed brokenly, straining halfheartedly against her bonds. In all her years on the run, out of everything she had ever had to endure in her short, harsh life, she had never felt so helpless, exposed, violated. A tiny, itchy sensation sparked deep inside her. Her pussy started to clench, and she gasped as the itch flared into heat—sharp, sweet, pulsing, maddening. Her hips twitched spasmodically, and she began to thrash against the restraints, causing more honey to ooze out of her sex. "Force, it burns!" she wailed. "Make it stop! Fuck, make it stop!" 

Cassian took a sip of water and kept a close watch on her as she jerked against her bonds, hips bucking helplessly. The honey was trickling down her thighs now, and her pussy seemed to beckon to him. He fought the urge to bury his face in between her legs. One taste of that honey and he would be a goner. Once the initial heat subsided, he could begin.

Jyn dropped her forehead on the table and panted erratically, hips bouncing helplessly on the hard, unyielding surface. The heat roared through her, and her cunt itched like a wildfire—she could feel her pussy lips puffing, her juices squirting, and her nipples and clit seemed to harden as never before. Hunger, sharp and sweet, drove every other thought out of her head. She shut her eyes and moaned, surrendering to delirium. Gradually, the burn subsided to a pulsing throb. A langorous weakness enveloped her senses, and a deep pang between her legs made her desperately try to close them, but it was impossible. Suddenly she felt Cassian’s hand on her wet sex, and she swallowed a sob as he pinched her lips, and then parted them with two fingers. She gasped, biting into her lip. The fingers pinched her clitoris and rubbed it in tight circles. She groaned aloud, and tears slid down her cheeks as a gasp caught in her throat with a low, strangled sound. She heard a clink as Cassian unbuckled his belt and took it off. He stroked her asscheek as he carressed her slit with the tip. 

“I’m trying to be nice, Jyn.” He snapped the belt at her ass with enough force to make it sting. She shrieked and jerked up. "You want me to make it stop?" 

"Yes!" she gritted.

The belt licked her thighs. “How badly do you want it?” 

“I’ll do anything! Please, I can’t… I can’t bear it!”

"Are you going give me what I want?"

"Yes, anything, anything!”

He whipped her once more. "Yes, what?"

Jyn cried out at the searing intensity of the mixture of desire and pain. “Yes, Captain," she screamed, tears coursing down her cheeks. “Oh, oh, Force… oh, fuuuuck." She hung her head with shame at her desire, fanned by the licks of his belt.

"Tell me where Saw Guerrera's base is located."

"I don't know, I told you I don’t know!"

He dropped the belt and thrust two fingers into her, the calloused pads rubbing insistently into her walls. With his other hand, he jerked off her clit like a tiny cock. Jyn moaned ecstatically and bucked into his hand. Her pussy was drenched in delicious heat, and the friction from Cassian’s fingers only made it worse, but Force, it felt so, so good. He slid in a third finger and rotated his wrist as he stroked in and out of her sex, and a long, low groan was torn out of her. She could feel her orgasm in the distance, roaring closer and closer. When she started gasping and pulsing rhythmically around his fingers, he pulled out quickly. She groaned piteously, spanking her hips on the table. He poured out a glass of water and threw it on her pussy. She hissed and went rigid. 

"The location of Saw Guerrera's base." 

"I told you, I don't know where it is!"

“Don’t lie to me, Jyn. We know you sold guns to his army.” 

“I didn’t! They were vigilantes guarding with the Temple!

“They were Saw’s people and the guns ended up at his base. Where is it?”

“I don’t know! The drop-off was in Jedha City but they were taking them somewhere else.”

“And?” He teased at her hole with the tip of his finger. “You want this, Jyn?”

"Oh fuck," she sobbed. "Somewhere west... west of Jedha City.”

"Where?"

He thrust his fingers into her and jerked upwards. She yelped. "In the desert… an old monastery… in a canyon. That’s all I know, I swear!”

“How far?”

“About a day’s journey.”

“Are you in contact with anyone who can lead us to Saw?”

"I told you, no! It’s been years… I cut them off completely. Anyone who knows me wants to kill me, and everyone else is dead!”

"How many fighters does he have with him?"

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything about them at all, I’m telling you the truth!"

He inserted his middle finger into her sex and pumped it slowly. “Come on, Jyn. You want this, right?” He started circling her clit with his thumb. “Or do you want me to fuck you with something bigger?” Jyn groaned, dropping her forehead to the table, her body taught, quivering.

"Tell me about the guns. You sold them a big shipment three months ago. What was in it?"

“Sniper rifles. 250”, she gasped. “Plus 100 repeating cannons.”

“That was it?

“Yes, they took all I could get!” 

“How many were they looking for?”

“A thousand of each.”

“Why that many?”

“They needed guns to protect the pilgrims. That’s all they told me!”

“Well. All right, then.” Cassian took a sip of water. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He offered her some, but she hissed and turned her face away. “Let me go, you bastard. Let me go… or fuck me!”

“I promise you Jyn, before this day is over, it will be one or the other. Now, tell me what you know about Galen Erso." He was running a finger lightly up and down her inner lips.

"I already told you everything! I swear, I haven't heard anything from him since the day he left Lah’mu.”

“Did he conduct any experiments on Lah’mu?”

“All the time.”

“What kind of experiments?”

“Soil acidity tests... weather readings... for our crops.”

“What else?”

“I don’t remember!”

"What about Coruscant, what can you tell me about his work there?"

"I can't remember!”

“Try harder!” he shouted, picking up the belt and lashing at her.

"I don't know, I'm telling you the truth. I really don't remember!” She panted feverishly. “I was barely a child. I left that all behind me…all of it! I’m not that person anymore.” She drew a long, shuddering breath and bellowed at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking with the strain. “He’s not my father! He’s dead to me! Why can’t you understand that!” She sobbed hysterically. “Please... just make it stop.”

He tipped up her face. His voice was dangerously calm. "I'm giving you one more chance, Jyn. Tell me what you know about your father and the planet killer." 

She bit his hand. Cassian hissed as he jerked his hand back, then raised it to slap her. She stared at him defiantly, daring him with her eyes to hit her. The ghost of a smile played about her lips. He lowered his hand.

_Maldita. So that’s how its gonna be._


	5. Birhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is a bad, bad girl. Cassian does bad, bad things to her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If anything offends you and you keep reading...baby girl, you should know better by now!

Cassian sucked at the bitemark on his hand—Jyn had drawn some blood. She lay bound and spread out on the table, glaring at him, teeth bared.

_You’re a bad, bad, girl, Jyn. You are going to be so sorry._

He opened the desk drawer and took out another syringe and 2 metal capsule-shaped vibrators linked by cords to a controller. He filled the syringe with the rest of the Huttese honey.

Jyn cringed and tried to steel herself for whatever was coming. She felt sticky liquid pouring into the cleft between her buttocks, and something small and hard prodded at her sphincter. She cried out when she realized what was happening. "No! Oh Force, no, not there! Don’t! Please, I’ve never…please, I’ll tell you—!"

_Birhen. Great. He would have to take his time with this one._

"It's too late, Jyn. I don't have a choice. You should have just told me the first time I asked." He drizzled more honey on her anus, then put the syringe down on the table. She hissed and clenched as tightly as she could, but he easily slid two fingers into her pussy and began to fingerfuck her as he massaged the honey into her sphincter with his thumb. 

“Relax, Jyn. You’ll enjoy this more if you relax.”

She began keening when the heat started to kick in. As she gasped and twitched, he rotated his wrist upwards so that his fingers now rubbed against her nether passage through the walls of her pussy, while two fingers worked in tight circles around her rosebud. When she sighed and arched into his hands, he penetrated her with the tip of his finger and pushed past her sphincter, swirling it just inside the rim. 

Jyn dropped her forehead on the table and whimpered, her face hot with shame as she was caught between a new pleasure and a new sense of violation. He pumped his finger shallowly, withdrawing it from time to time to dip it into her pussy, making sure it was well-lubricated with honey before slipping it back into her ass, probing deeper and deeper each time. Soon, his finger was all the way in. Through her walls, he could feel the fingers of his other hand working her pussy. He plunged his fingers in to the hilt, palms flat against her pubis, fucking her and rocking her hips into a steady rhythm.

Jyn moaned and arched her back. It seemed a whole new region of her body came to life, a part of her that had never been penetrated or even really examined. Heat spread with each thrust of Cassian’s fingers deep inside her, and soon she was bucking into his hands of her own accord and pushing back as hard as her restraints would allow. He slipped another digit into her ass and she hissed at the stretch, but when he started scissoring his fingers, she mewled and wriggled her hips in a desperate attempt to take him in deeper.

Cassian knelt down and pushed her buttocks further apart with both hands, stretching her rosebud open. With his face inches away from her dripping holes, his senses were flooded with the heady aroma of her juices, spiced with the honey. His mouth watered and he bit his lip to restrain himself from plunging his tongue into her quivering hole. 

_Stay on target, Andor._

He pushed down on her sphincter and opened her with his thumbs, massaging the rim with slow, deep strokes. When he felt the muscle sufficiently relax, he kept her spread with one hand and picked up the syringe. He rubbed it against her pussy lips to lubricate its surface and teased her rosebud with its tip before pushing it in.

Jyn gasped as she felt the cold, hard tube enter her anus and force its way in deep. Her muscles contracted involuntarily to fight the invasion, but this only sent new ripples of pleasure through her. She moaned against clenched teeth, her face burning hot with want and shame. She reared up when Cassian pushed the plunger down, flooding her passage with liquid heat. Arching her back, she clenched down on the hard, unyielding metal. Her mind protested that she could not be invaded in this way, that she could not be rendered so helpless at someone else’s mercy, but soon the burning desire she felt in her loins pushed all other thoughts out of her head. 

Cassian slowly withdrew the syringe, swallowing hard as he watched her flesh clutch at the tube. He inserted one of the vibrators into her pussy, chasing it down with his finger, then pushed the other one deep into her ass. Honey surged out of her holes, and he pressed her buttocks together as if bidding her not to release it, stilling her bucking hips. The honey and her juices were beginning to drip on the durasteel floor.

“Captain,” Jyn whimpered deliriously. “Fuck me.” She undulated her ass lasciviously against his hands. “Please, I’ll do anything you want. Just, please… please fuck me with your cock.”

“Shit,” Cassian hissed. He couldn't take much more of this. It was all he could do not to bury his face in between her legs and eat her and bang her until they both came. 

_Focus, Andor. This is not about you._

He stood in front of her and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"Last chance, Jyn. Tell me about your father’s activities on Coruscant and Lah’mu."

"I've told you everything, I swear to the Force! I just can't remember. I'm telling the truth! Please... please...." 

He let go of her, picked up the controller, and sat down in the chair facing her. He turned it on and pushed the slider of the vibrator in her pussy to 2. Jyn whimpered and began rolling her hips slowly. He turned the power back down to 0, then pushed the slider for the vibrator in her ass up to 2, then 3, making her gasp and her hips stutter. He re-routed the power back to her pussy and started pulsing alternately between her holes, slowly increasing the power up to 5. She panted ecstatically, open-mouthed, her body helplessly jerking to the rapid rhythm he set. 

“You like that, Jyn? You want me to make you come?” The power was at 6 now, and her moans rose higher and higher. "Will you be good for me, Jyn?" She started to gasp unevenly, and he dropped the power down to 2. 

“Oh Force…Force, please…don’t stop…oh, fuuuck, don’t stop!” Jyn groaned. "Captain...I need your cock. Please...fuck me." Cassian swallowed hard and put the controller down. He stood up and checked that her bonds were secure. “Captain!” she cried out desperately when she saw him head into the ‘fresher, “don’t leave me like this!!”

Cassian closed the door and leaned back against it, his breath laboring with the effort it took to turn away and not plow into her holes then and there. He pushed his palms into his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to touch the painful bulge that tented his pants. Once his breath slowed, he turned on the faucet and dashed several handfuls of cold water on his face, pushing his hair back and blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on the mirror image of his face. The harsh light of the ‘fresher was unrelenting.

_Spy. Saboteur. Assassin. And now…_

He shut his eyes and braced his hands against the counter, hunched over the sink.

_The mission, Andor. She has to break. It’s now or never._

His jaw set, he opened the door and stepped back into the room.


End file.
